It's cold
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Luka sends Kaito and Meiko to go get some things from the store, they gladly do the chore for her. Kaito keeps teasing Meiko, and on this walk she somehow manages to get the easy going man mad. In this case it's lying to him about her well-being.


"The twins are finally asleep" Sighed Luka. "Good job!" Kaito chuckled. She sat down on the high stool next to her co-worker/longtime friend, Meiko. Her arms crossed on the counter as she took another deep sigh. "And I still have to go get food for tomorrow, that's not even the worst part; its cold outside and there is no more gas in the car! Do you know how far the store is?" Luka drastically turned around as her feet hit the floor; she stood up and grabbed a nearby coat. "Well whining isn't going to get me anywhere! See you in like a very _dreadful _hour."

"I can go if you want" Meiko offered as she looked up from her phone, she got off her chair and smiled at the pink haired lass. Luka's eyes widened, she hugged Meiko. She was a usually calm, cool, collected girl, but when she's happy she is not afraid to show it. "Thank you so much! But it is so much to ask from you, are you sure you wanna go?" She asked as she extended her arms out to look at her face, still touching Meiko's shoulders. The brunette laughed, "Its fine I swear! I need a couple of things any way." Luka was skeptical but she kept assuring her that it was fine; Meiko grabbed a thin sweater, and stepped out the front door. "Everything's on that list, okay? And it's freezing outside; don't you want a bigger jacket?" Luka remarked, meeting Meiko at the door. "No I'm okay, I swear."

"Okay but it's late out so I want Kaito to go with you!" At the sound of his name, Kaito looked up with a spoon in his mouth; he was like a little kid.

"I-I can handle myself Luka, I'm not a kid sheesh…"

"That's not what I'm getting at! Yeah, you are tough, but it is better to travel in numbers! Get up you idiot!" Luka turned her head to Kaito, still eating his stupid ice-cream, and wearing that same scarf he always does, the heater is on!

"I was just about to!" Kaito fumbled of his seat; he looked unbalanced as he landed on his feet. He stood as straight as a soldier until he realized that he didn't finish his ice cream, he snatched it from the counter and headed out with Meiko.

* * *

"Are you really eating ice-cream out here? It's snowing!" Meiko asked as she put her hands in her pocket, instantly regretting coming out in such a thin sweater.

"There is no such thing as a bad time to eat ice cream! Besides I don't get cold too easily, I kinda just wear this sweater all the time 'cuz it comfy. And look, I am all done!" He joyfully said as he showed Meiko the empty cup.

"You're insane…" She mumbled, looking down at her feet she noticed how high the snow was, and how it soon became very difficult to walk in.

"Why? Are you cold, maybe I can warm you up?" Kaito looked down at her and smirked, her faced turned red at the remark. "I-I'M NOT COLD!" She scoffed back at him, looking up at his direction; her fists balled up, and she attempted to punch him on the arm. Swing and a miss, "I'm getting good at dodging those!" Kaito proudly mentioned, he continued to walk with her and began to think._ "She is so cute when she gets mad… I want to tease her again but I don't know if she will punch me in the face this time. But then again-it's worth the risk."_

"Were you blushing just a second ago, Mei-chan?" He knew he got her, his eyes focused on Meiko just to see what she would do next. "I was COLD!" She yelled back at him, this time she raised her palm, attempting to slap the poor guy. Quickly, he grabbed her hand; he held it firmly and lowered it down. "So you where cold…" He uttered, his voice seemed serious, for a second he was mad at her, but he was really only worried.

"W-what are you doing." Meiko stammered, his hands were warm, it was welcoming and soothing, it felt nice. But the way Kaito's face looked at her, it made her a bit unsettled, Kaito was not one to make mad so easily, and by just lying she managed to do just so.

"Come here…" He replied, dragging Meiko into a nearby coffee store. Inside he ordered one for Meiko, one with lots of sugar and cream. As soon as he got it he clasped Meiko's hand and sped out the shop. "Drink it…" He ordered. She took the cup and sipped, it warmed her up as she drank the sweet drink. When it met her lips it stung, but as she continued she became accustomed to it. Kaito took of his Jacket and draped it over her, "Luka is right, you are a REALLY tough girl, but please if you're cold say so, no matter how tough you are the weather is even tougher." Meiko looked up from the drink and gave a small smile, his voice was back to normal and his expressions were as goofy as ever.

"Okay, I promise."

She soon finished the drink and the snow wasn't letting up, let's face it, Meiko just was bad with the cold. She bit her quivering lip and whispered in breaking words, "I-I'm still p-p-pretty cold."

Kaito extended his hand, this time waiting for Meiko to hold it. Redder than a tomato, she grasped his hand. "Awww, you're blushing again." He teased. "…So?" She answered looking away from him. "Well I do know a way to make you warmer."

"And how is…" Cutting her off, he whirled her towards himself. He pulled her into a kiss, his arms moved towards her waist, and he moved her in closer. She was caught off guard, she could keep playing the cat and mouse game and push him away, calling him an idiot, but it was too nice. He was so warm; his face so close to hers was a dream. He stopped for a second to look at her to confirm that it was okay. She pulled him back in with her arms swung on the back of his neck; he placed his back on her waist.

Their bodies emitted so much warmth that the snow couldn't even fight it off. Their tongues danced in sync, and everything was just perfect.

* * *

"Hey welcome home! Thanks for going out to buy this for me, it wasn't a hassle right?" Luka pondered.

"No, not at all." Kaito reassured.

"Okay well thanks again! Leave them on the counter; we can put them up tomorrow, its _waaaaaaay_ too late to deal with that right now." She yawned and stretched before speaking again. "G'night guys."

"Night!" The two said simultaneously.

"Hey…Kaito." Meiko mumbled, curiously the blue haired man looked over. He noticed she was blushing again, but this time her eyes were looking straight into his.

"If I am ever cold I'll be sure to tell you right away, so you can warm me up again."

* * *

**(A/N: it's late sorry if it sucks ;A; hope you liked. I love this ship, okay? )**


End file.
